Resolutions
by boopingsloth
Summary: A new year, a new you! Of course, that means you have to work at it... and to start working, you have to make a plan! But first, you have to decide exactly what you want to change in the year... and what better way than doing it together as a group, with the people who had become a second family?


I actually… I need to _stop_ talking about fics with my friend, because we come up with ideas, and as I type, it turns out completely different. Some things make it in, but most things? Yeah, they disappear into nothingness. Now, I know everyone's got better things to do on New Year's -I'm about to hit the hay myself- but here's a short little snippet of something to celebrate the end of 2016 and the beginning of 2017!

I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Resolutions**_

"So… why exactly are we writing out our resolutions and putting them in bottles?" Pyrrha's question didn't stop her from actually going through with it; she was just wondering why Nora had barged in with three bottles and paper for her teammates.

"You write them down, so at the end of the year you can pull them back out and see what you actually did!" Nora leaned against Ren's shoulder as he started writing on his own paper, grinning easily. "And if you didn't do it, then you keep it in the bottle for another year! If you did do it, you get to take the paper out! The goal is to have an empty bottle at the end of every year!"

"That's… actually a good idea." Jaune sounded surprised, earning him a pout as Nora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course it's a good idea! …Ren came up with it!"

Pyrrha folded up her first resolution, looking over at Nora with a small smile. "Where is your jar Nora?"

"Why would I need one? Who would mess with perfection?" Nora kept a straight face for two seconds before cackling at the look on the other girl's face. "I did mine earlier, since I still had my bottle! And I figured since I had to buy Ren a new one, I'd grab some for you two too! Two too. It's sounds so weird but it's not grammatically incorrect! Yay!"

Ren folded his paper before Nora could read it, sliding it into his new bottle with his eyebrows raised. "Your babbling resolution stays put for another year?"

"It's not babbling; it's being excited over new information being processed in my brain!" However, Nora nodded, clinging to Ren's shoulders with a happy hum. "Hey Ren, is ' _Make More Pancakes_ ' going in the bottle?"

"Is that even possible?"

"…Yes!"

Ren raised an eyebrow, but continued his writing anyway. Nora, bored of not being able to read his resolutions, tumbled off Ren's bed to go bounce on hers, chattering at her teammates as they continued to fill their bottles.

 _Stop apologizing so much._

 _Become stronger._

 _Become more assertive._

 _Say what I mean._

 _Stop being what is expected of me -act the way I want._

 _Don't hide what I feel._

 _Become someone my friends can lean on._

The room was quiet except for Nora's happy one-sided conversations as her teammates thought hard over their resolutions, closing their bottles once they had finished. In her typical Nora fashion, once everyone was done, she gathered them all -including her own- and put them on display on their bookshelf, grinning happily at the finished product.

Because no one was perfect, and they all had things they wanted to change about themselves. But, as friends and as the makeshift family they had made of themselves… together, they could do anything.

And if Nora had anything to do with it, there would be four empty bottles at the end of this year!

* * *

There we go! I honestly don't know where the bottle of resolution idea came from, literally popped into my head, but I figured it was cute and silly and why the heck not? By the way, can anyone guess which resolutions went to which team member? Cyber hugs and virtual cookies for whoever guesses!

Anyway, I'm ready to start a new year (officially jobless to start full-time schooling), and honestly, did anyone _want_ to stay in 2016? It wasn't exactly a fun year if social media taught me anything. So, happy New Year everyone, I wish everyone the best in the coming year, and I'll see you guys in the next story!


End file.
